


O Brother, Where Art Thou?

by narijeminie



Series: Feel Good Series [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Acceptance, Brotherly Love, Crack Relationships, Denial, Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narijeminie/pseuds/narijeminie
Summary: This story is new and revolves around the same universe as "The Runaway Queen". Finwe was killed in a hunting trip. Now, Feanor has chosen to take care of his two, younger, half-brothers instead of letting the Valar do the job. What are the odds of the three getting along? Will Melkor and the other Valar continue to ruin their newfound love for one another or will they overcome the struggles? This is the story of Feanor acting as the "good" big brother, Fingolfin acting like a rebellious pre-teen and Finarfin being the cute youngest child.
Relationships: Anairë & Eärwen & Nerdanel (Tolkien), Anairë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Eärwen/Finarfin | Arafinwë, Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë/Sauron | Mairon, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Anairë & Earwen, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Series: Feel Good Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916881
Kudos: 9





	O Brother, Where Art Thou?

**Author's Note:**

> Here, Miriel died in childbirth after being cast out of the castle by the elders (the Valar). Miriel’s younger brother, Rumil, adopted Feanor. Finwe and Indis married two years after Miriel died and had Fingolfin four years after; then, another four years later, they had Finarfin.
> 
> They are not elves in this story; they are mortal.

Finwe went to Melkor, a psychic who was able to speak to the dead (1). He lives in a lonely place north of their kingdom.

“Your majesty,” Melkor bowed at Finwe.

“I brought this,” Finwe said, handing Melkor a tapestry made by his former wife, Miriel.

Melkor closed his eyes; after a while, Finwe was getting impatient.

“Beloved?”

Finwe gasped;

“My love?” Finwe asked, getting close to Melkor.

“Beloved Finwe, I am here,”

Finwe embraced Melkor;

“My love, I have missed you! I have missed you so!” Finwe cried as Melkor ran a hand through Finwe’s hair.

“There, there, my love. I am here. I will never leave you,” Melkor said, kissing Finwe’s head.

After a few minutes of Finwe crying, Melkor held Finwe’s head.

“Your highness, she is gone now,” Melkor said.

Finwe moved away and wiped his tears.

“Thank you,” Finwe handed Melkor a pouch of gold coins.

“Your highness, you remember that I want that,” Melkor said, looking at Finwe’s ring.

Finwe looked at the ring.

“Oh, but this was made by my son for me,”

“Your majesty, remember; you would not have that ring if it were not for me,” Melkor said.

Finwe sighed;

“You are right…”

“Besides, you can ask him for a new one,” Melkor said.

Finwe held the ring and nodded;

“You are right; I can…” Finwe gave a ring to Melkor, who smiled;

“It was a pleasure doing business with you, your majesty,” Melkor said, smiling at Finwe, who nodded;

He left Melkor’s home, and when he did, Melkor’s assistant, Gothmog, appeared;

“My lord, the king has sent his guards to look out for any misdeeds,” Gothmog said.

“I knew he would. Three days from now, he will be hunting in Formenos; when he is alone, we will strike…am I right, Ungoliant?” Melkor asked, looking at the large, dark spider in a large web.

* * *

Finwe was out with the hunting party; he hoped he would pass by Rumil’s house to visit his son, Feanor. He wanted to bring his son whatever he was able to hunt. While he was separated from his companions, going after a deer, he felt something bite his leg. He looked down and saw a large spider getting away. He looked at the wound and tried to heal it when he suddenly felt nauseous. He then saw someone familiar in front of him.

“Melkor, please…” Finwe held Melkor who held him.

“Your majesty, everything will be all right. I will take you to your companions,” Melkor said, smiling.

Melkor stopped when Finwe started vomiting.

“Any time now,” Melkor whispered as he left Finwe on the ground.

“Feanor…Feanor…” Finwe whispered;

“He is not coming for you…no one is,” Melkor said.

Melkor smirked as he left Finwe’s body. He did not look back as he heard the wolves howling.

* * *

Fingolfin and Finarfin looked at the covered body of their father. When their father’s body was brought back by his hunting companions, their mother, Indis, was inconsolable. She decided to stay up the mountains of Taniquetil in a monastery called Valinor to be a nun alongside her brother, Ingwe, a monk.

“What about us, Nolo?” The 7-year old Finarfin asked as they watched their mother leave.

“Do not worry; I will take care of you,” The 11-year old Fingolfin said.

“But you are still 11,” Finarfin said.

Fingolfin pursed his lips as he held Finarfin close.

* * *

The Noldorin elders, the Valar, approached the two young brothers and told them that their father left a will that will be read after the funeral.

“What are we waiting for?” Fingolfin asked Manwe, the head of the Valar.

“We are waiting for Prince Feanaro, your highness,” Namo, one of the Valar, said.

“Why?” Fingolfin asked, not wanting to meet his elder half-brother, who was his father’s favorite.

“This involves him, your highness,” Namo said.

Fingolfin huffed;

“I do not think he is coming,” Fingolfin said.

Suddenly, they heard whispers and murmurs. Fingolfin and Finarfin turned, and they saw a group approaching. Heads turned to look at the boy with long black hair who looked like King Finwe but had piercing grey eyes.

“Is that him?” Finarfin asked Fingolfin in a whisper.

“Obviously,” Fingolfin said, looking at the teenager in front of him.

The group was silent as they looked at the covered body of Finwe. The teenager in the middle, whom they believe to be Feanor, looked at the man on his right. The man handed him a large blanket. Feanor approached their father’s body and spread the blanket. The people gasped when they saw the blanket. It beheld an image of a silver-haired woman and a dark-haired man, sleeping beside one another.

Fingolfin tutted when he saw the Valar groveling at Feanor’s feet.

Feanor ignored the Valar as the man on his right led him away.

“Wait, are you, our brother?”

Fingolfin looked beside him and saw that Finarfin was gone. He looked at Finarfin, who was standing in front of Feanor. Fingolfin ran towards Finarfin and pulled him beside him.

“I am sorry for your loss,” Feanor said stiffly.

“You lost our father too,” Finarfin shrugged off Fingolfin’s hand as he approached Feanor and embraced him.

Feanor looked around; he looked lost. He looked at the man to his right, who shrugged; Feanor sighed as he patted Finarfin’s shoulder. He looked at Fingolfin, who was glaring at him. Feanor looked at the man to his right, who nodded at him. Feanor turned red as he pushed Finarfin back to Fingolfin.

“Here,”

Finarfin looked at Feanor in confusion.

“He does not want us,” Fingolfin said.

“That is not true; Naro is not good at expressing himself,”

“Uncle,” Feanor said warningly.

Finarfin took that as a sign that it was all right to embrace Feanor. He shrugged off Fingolfin’s arm as he continued embracing Feanor. Feanor sighed as he let Finarfin embrace him. He then heard a sniffle;

“Are you crying?” Feanor asked, looking at Finarfin.

“N-no,” Finarfin said.

“Give him back; I know how to take care of my brother,” Fingolfin said, grabbing Finarfin.

“No! Papa would want us to be together,” Finarfin said.

“Ara! Let him go!” Fingolfin exclaimed, pulling Finarfin.

“NO!” Finarfin shouted.

Feanor looked at the man on his right, who sighed as Feanor hurriedly walked away.

“Please, excuse him,” The man said as he left after Feanor.

“See? I told you he does not like us,” Fingolfin said.

He embraced Finarfin, who looked upset.

The next day, Fingolfin and Finarfin cremated the king’s body. The people were singing mourning songs. As they entered the castle for a meeting with the Valar, they saw the man Feanor was with, looking at the flowers in the garden. Fingolfin and Finarfin were led in the Valarin hall called Máhanaxar, where the Valar would hold their councils.

“The king left his last will,” Namo said.

The three brothers listened as Namo ratted on the contents of their father’s will. The Valar then looked at Feanor.

“As the eldest born son and heir, you are now the High King of the Noldor; however, when the king remarried, your right as eldest born son and heir has been voided,” Namo said.

“Oh?” Feanor asked, not in the least surprised.

“As such, Nolofinwe will be the High King of the Noldor with the Valar standing as his regent until he becomes of age,” Manwe said.

“Really?” Feanor asked stoically.

Fingolfin looked at Feanor; he did not seem to care;

“However, the king, in his will, named you as his heir, Feanaro. You will stand as High King of the Noldor.” Aule, one of the Valar and closest to Feanor, said.

“That is if you are fit to reign. You will be staying in the castle and stand as the leader of the Noldor. Your coronation will be after 15 months, (2)” Varda, one of the Valar and Manwe’s wife, said.

“I will take this duty as my own; however, I will remain in my uncle’s home in Tirion Square where the new seat of office will be found,” Feanor said.

“That is not…” Feanor raised his hand;

“I am the king, and that is my wish.”

“It will be done, your majesty,” The Valar bowed;

Feanor saw that some of them did not seem to approve;

“Then, the castle will be left to Prince Nolofinwe and Prince Arafinwe,” Manwe said with a smile towards Fingolfin and Finarfin.

“Nay, they will be staying with me,”

“WHAT?!” Fingolfin asked, looking at Feanor as Finarfin looked at Feanor with a smile.

“You are next-in-line to the throne; I would want you beside me, and…that is father’s last wish. I will respect it,” Feanor said.

Fingolfin looked at Feanor, outraged as Finarfin clapped and embraced Feanor. Finarfin hoped he could get to spend more time with his brother, whom he has met. The Valar were conversing with one another in whispers.

“Not that you can do anything about it; my father’s word is final, and I respect that,” Feanor said, looking at the Valar. He pushed Finarfin back to Fingolfin as he stood up.

“If that is all,” Feanor bowed, then headed out of the hall to converse with the man who is his uncle.

* * *

Fingolfin growled as he entered his room, where he saw his maids finishing packing his things.

“Why are you mad, Nolo?” Finarfin asked as he approached Fingolfin.

“Why do we have to stay with him?” Fingolfin asked.

“Papa said so in his will,”

“And why is he a king? What does he know about leading? He is not around,” Fingolfin said.

Finarfin shrugged;

“Not like we know anything about leading,” Finarfin said.

“Well, that is why we have the Valar! They can stand as our regent when we are of age,” Fingolfin said.

“But papa named him as his heir to the throne, and he is our eldest brother,” Finarfin said.

“Ara, did you not hear? His right has been voided when his father remarried,”

“Unfortunately, your highness, the moment your mother renounced her vows, your rights have been voided too and, since the king left a will naming Prince Feanaro as his heir, he has a stronger claim,” Hyarisse, their maid, said.

Fingolfin fell to the chair;

“We cannot escape this, can we?” Fingolfin asked.

“Unfortunately, your highness,” Hyarisse said.

“Hyarisse, are you staying with us in our new home?” Finarfin asked.

“No, your highness. I tendered my resignation as I wish to have a family of my own and open a business,” Hyarisse said.

“Oh, Hyarisse; I will miss you,” Finarfin embraced Hyarisse, who embraced him too.

“If you are not well-taken cared for in your new home, you can head to the Valar. I am sure they will help you,” Hyarisse said.

“I want to be with Feanaro,” Finarfin said.

“Why?” Fingolfin asked.

“He is our brother,” Finarfin said.

“He was not even around much! How can you even accept him?” Fingolfin asked.

“Papa said…”

“He is dead!”

Finarfin frowned at Fingolfin; Fingolfin sighed;

“I am sorry, Ara…” Fingolfin said as he embraced Finarfin.

“Why can we not try to get along like what papa wanted?” Finarfin asked.

Fingolfin sighed as he looked at Finarfin.

“Fine, I will try,”

“Thank you,” Finarfin said.

* * *

Feanor climbed up the hill and headed inside a mausoleum that held different gravestones of his family's maternal side. He lit a candle and placed it in front of one large headstone surrounded by a large loom. He sighed as he grabbed a broom found outside.

“Hello everyone,” Feanor said as he started sweeping the dust away.

“The Valar read father’s last will. He named me the High King of the Noldor even though the Valar decided that I had no right to be the heir. They want to rule over our people, but I do not want that to happen. Now, I am stuck with my younger half-brothers. I would not want the Valar to influence them, so I decided to take them in. They are young and impressionable. It is sad that their mother renounced her vows and decided to be a nun. I guess she loved father more than her children. I do not know. I do not care about her.” Feanor said.

He went out and dusted off the loom and cleaned out the different gravestones.

“Uncle Rumil is helping me together with uncle Mahtan; I will make them as my advisers, but I do not think they want it. I know they do not like politics; that is why they left the castle.” Feanor said.

Feanor squat down in front of the gravestone that had Miriel’s name;

“Arafiinwe embraced me; he is young; he does not deserve this,” Feanor said.

“Naro! The boys are coming,” Feanor heard his uncle Rumil’s voice call him.

“I have to go, mama, grandparents, ancestors, they are coming. I promise mama, I will do well by them,” Feanor kissed his mother’s gravestone as he headed down.

* * *

Rumil saw the carriage carrying the two princes. He approached the two princes who were looking at their things being brought into their home.

“Nolofinwe, Arafinwe? I am glad to see you. I am Rumil, Feanaro’s uncle. Please, have a seat. I will call Feanaro.” Rumil said.

“Are you our uncle?” Finarfin asked.

“Not really, but you can call me your uncle,”

“We are not liars, and we are not desperate,” Fingolfin said.

“Of course not,” Rumil said.

He watched Fingolfin lead Finarfin to the seats. Rumil headed to the mausoleum and called Feanor, who ran down.

“How are they?” Feanor asked.

“Fine, I think; I also think they are having a hard time,” Rumil said.

“Of course,” Feanor said.

“They are young,” Rumil said.

“I know, uncle,” Feanor said.

“Why bring them here?” Rumil asked.

“I do not want them to feel the same way I felt before,” Feanor said.

Rumil looked at Feanor, who looked back at him.

“They have no one except me; I do not want them to be raised by those who seek power,” Feanor said.

“The Valar? You sure dislike them,” Rumil said.

“They pressured mama; I would not want them to put pressure on those two young ones,” Feanor said.

He approached Fingolfin and Finarfin; Finarfin beamed and ran towards him and embraced him as Fingolfin stood up.

“Look, when I am of age, I will get out of here,” Fingolfin said.

“Fine,” Feanor said.

“In the meantime, I will suffer your presence,” Fingolfin said as he fidgeted.

“Yes, I guess you are stuck with me,” Feanor said.

Finarfin cheered as Fingolfin heaved a sigh. Feanor smiled and heaved a sigh. He hoped he made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first after months of not updating. I hope you like it! :)
> 
> 1\. I was basing Melkor’s character on Rasputin but here, Melkor is a pretend psychic who communicates with the dead but really is not.  
> 2\. I was basing it from the time Queen Elizabeth II was crowned as queen. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: narijem


End file.
